User blog:Clonedstars/Janet, The Combat Medic
Janet, the Combat Medic is a theoretical champion in League of Legends. Abilities % of their maximum hp. * : Recovery is increased by 5% per eligible champion * : Maximum AOE radius is increased by 10 per eligible champion * : Stun duration is increased by 0.1 second per eligible champion * : Duration is increased by 2.5 seconds per eligible champion |leveling = : }} While Healing Beacon is not on cooldown, allied champions near Janet gain a small amount of mana regeneration. |description2 = Janet marks a target with her beacon for 3 seconds, causing allied units that attack the marked unit to heal for a small percentage of the damage done. |leveling = |leveling2= % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Janet dashes forward a small distance, granting a small boost to attack speed for Janet, and half the boost to surrounding allied units. |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} Janet throws a canister containing corrosive gas, causing a small cloud of gas to appear over a small area initially, which expands to maximum area after 2 seconds, at which point will linger for a second longer. While enemy units are under this gas, they will suffer magic damage, as well as decreased movement speed and attack speed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Janet rallies her allies to stand and fight, granting her a bonus to armor and magic resistance, while granting allied units half that bonus. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = - }} }} Janet fires a dart after a 0.5 second delay, causing the first enemy hit to receive physical damage and become stunned for a duration of time. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 975 }} Janet calls for a change in location, giving Janet a small movement speed boost, and granting her allies half of the boost. |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = - }} }} Janet takes matter into her own hands and brings out her combat weapon, granting her bonus attack damage and attack range, and replaces her normal abilities with a new set of abilities, for the duration of the skill. Each combat stance used by Janet grants bonuses which persist for the duration of this ability, or until a different combat stance is used. This ability can be reactivated to revert to her medic form early after 3 seconds of activation. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 100 |cost = 0 |costtype = |range = }} Lore Janet was a medic of a land far away, where wars were constantly raging and combat roles were rigorously kept. Coming from a line of famous medics, Janet was expected to uphold her family's name as a medic herself. This was to be until one fateful day where she and an injured soldier were surrounded by the enemy forces. Having her ally being unable to fight, and reinforcements being unlikely to arrive on time, Janet took hold of her ally's gun and held off the enemy forces until rescue could arrive, saving the injured. However, instead of being praised for her actions, she was instead punished and outcast as an exile for performing the act of killing as a medic, which was viewed as a disgraceful act to the medics. Unable to return to her home, but willing to live on, Janet wandered the world, living as a mercenary medic as well as soldier, until she came across the League of Legends, where she enlisted her services until time comes to depart once again. "Sometimes, saving one means the end of another." - Janet Changelog 12/02/2013 - Added type of damages done; Removed range on Combat Stance: Stand Guard (WR) and Combat Stance: Movement (ER) after realizing that having those two abilities having a range is dumb (copypasta fail moment); Added aura range to Combat Stance ®; Secondary role changed from mage to marksman 12/01/2013 - First made page, with abilities and lore Category:Custom champions